


【盾冬衍生】【柯TJ】霸道绑匪的娇俏小男妓（7）

by Moon1012



Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon1012/pseuds/Moon1012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#此文大写的标题党#<br/>六一快乐，此处是车站，全文走LOF。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬衍生】【柯TJ】霸道绑匪的娇俏小男妓（7）

7.  
时间接近凌晨五点，海边的沙子经过一整夜现在只剩下寒气，躺在上面又湿又冷，T,J急切的希望自己快一点热起来。他热情的搂住柯蒂斯，帮他把那件颜色灰扑扑的棉服趴下来，然后是洗的老旧的线衣和T恤，露出让T.J垂涎三尺的结实胸肌，他想他这次可以尽情的咬一口了。然而他刚把最后那件衣服丢开，就被柯蒂斯的一只手握住了后颈，拖进了亲吻里。强势的舌尖顶开T.J还没来得及反应的牙关，对方一反之前被动的姿态，狂风骤雨的扫荡和大力的吮吸让自诩久经沙场的T.J舌根发麻，脑子里也晕乎乎的，再也没时间惦记冷、惦记他没咬一口的胸肌。  
柯蒂斯的手没有闲着，它们在T.J光滑的背上来回抚摸，在他软乎乎的肚皮上揉来揉去，在他腰上徘徊不走，最后揉捏上充满弹性的臀肉。  
相对比T.J那身细白的嫩肉，柯蒂斯的手和他本人一样强势粗糙，那双手干惯了粗活累活，皮肤变的坚硬厚重，还有无数伤疤，以及被武器磨出的茧子。而柯蒂斯在床上和他平时一样沉默，但比他平时更具有侵略性，那双铁钳一样的手弄的T.J又疼又刺激，他几乎不用去看就能肯定自己身上被留下了多么惨的指印。他的眼睛泛起泪水，不停地眨着，不住的想大口呼吸，可一张嘴只会让柯蒂斯的舌头进的更深。柯蒂斯的胡渣刺在他的脸上，扎的他的下巴和嘴周红红的，最开始他还有空感受这个，而现在他完全注意不到了，他的口腔里鼻腔里都是对方的味道——非常浓郁的烟味——他已经很熟悉这个牌子的香烟味道了，甚至有点为此着迷。  
他心跳快的不行，不知是因为被掐的疼还是因为第一次碰到这么热辣的床伴而激动。他无意识的把对方的背抓伤了，即便柯蒂斯还什么都没做。  
柯蒂斯几乎要把T.J的生命从这个吻里夺走了。  
柯蒂斯从小就在流浪汉和雇佣兵中间长大，没人教他温柔，也没有真正拥有过什么东西，他从小就尝遍了失去的滋味，所以从来不想主动拥有什么，而一旦他想有什么，就会变得有点儿难以自控。  
比如现在。  
柯蒂斯的手指粗鲁的在T.J的后面摸着，那个小孔太紧了，是的，就算T.J“久经沙场”，那里也无法像姑娘们一样主动准备好自己。  
柯蒂斯的呼吸粗重的像个被关在笼子里的狮子，干涩的手指进去了一个指节就进不去了，他鼓捣了一会儿，终于忍不住决定放弃。  
雇佣兵更擅长直接。  
柯蒂斯离开T.J的嘴，用手摁住他的肩膀，膝盖将他的腿分的更开。  
T.J这时候终于找回了点理智，他感觉到一个灼热的硬家伙抵在他紧闭的门口蠢蠢欲动，忙抓住柯蒂斯的胳膊：“嘿嘿伙计，等等。”T.J还在止不住的大口喘息，“你这样直接进来我会被你插坏的。”柯蒂斯充满侵略性的看向他，T.J眨巴着湿润的眼睛安抚，“我是说、交给我好吗，你只要稍微等一小会儿……我会让你快乐的。”柯蒂斯迟疑了一下，粗喘着松开了手，T.J趁机推着对方坐到了沙滩上。

柯蒂斯双手向后撑着地，一只膝盖支起，T.J跪在他腿间，正在努力吞咽他的大家伙。T.J的膝盖分的很开，他用右手扶着柯蒂斯的根部，之前就用口水濡湿了的左手伸到后面往小穴里插。这个姿势保持平衡挺不容易，他不得不高高翘起屁股，沉下肩膀，这势必让他把柯蒂斯的家伙咽的更深。  
柯蒂斯这时候反而冷静了不少——虽然他的老二不是这么说的——但他的呼吸确实比刚才平稳了许多，没有那么焦躁了。他常年待在黑暗中工作，就算只有月光也能把东西看的清清楚楚，他开始认真的打量T.J。  
这个他刚见面时定义为男妓的“花花公子”——T.J的动作不遮不掩，大胆奔放，看起来就像在情色店里如鱼得水风头正盛的头牌。而他的眉头皱着，被柯蒂斯噎的满脸通红，眼睛不停的眨，那些灿烂的星星被挤出来了几颗挂在他的眼角——那是生理性的泪水。月光笼在他身上，赤裸的身体青白的没有真实感，他的脸在模糊的光影里显得无措又委屈。柯蒂斯耳边有远处的海浪声，但更引人注意的是T.J吞咽时不自主发出的水声，以及他的手指插进他屁股时发出的粘腻声响。柯蒂斯觉得他就像从海里爬出来的以人类灵魂为食的海妖，就像没尝过人间疾苦的傻孩子。  
柯蒂斯的喉结滚动了一下，他的眼神露骨的从T.J被汗湿的鼻尖，移动到他仰高的脖子，然后是一路向上的背——那上面被柯蒂斯没轻没重的摁了好几个红印子——然后是腰窝，柯蒂斯第一次注意到那里。T.J的腰线绷得很直，让他的身体就像一把弓一样伏着，让他的屁股翘的非常高，柯蒂斯几乎能看清他究竟再用几根手指操自己，然后挺翘的臀峰下面是一个漂亮的弧度，那里就是他第一次注意到的小地方，凹陷的、性感的、可爱的腰窝；他的视线最后停在T.J不停出入自己身体的手指上。  
柯蒂斯的家伙更大了，T.J一边努力在挤窄的空间里动他的舌头，一边想自己的嘴角也许会被撑破。他的确很少给人做这事儿，因为他确实出自“名门望族”，他只给一个人做过这个，嗯，一个混蛋。  
他刚才说了谎。  
正在T.J出神的时候，口里的烫家伙一下被抽了出去，他的上身也被抱起来，就着姿势刚才捅的他脸颊生疼的东西正被人往他身体里送。  
T.J的手抓着柯蒂斯的肩膀，柯蒂斯喘着气调整着角度，让进入变得更容易一些：“你在想什么？”  
T.J差点儿以为对方已经丧失语言能力了，于是他边忍不住的咬嘴唇边笑：“想你啊。”柯蒂斯没再说话，而是扶住他的后脑去吻他的唇。  
他的嘴里还有柯蒂斯的味道，腥咸的、算不上好吃的。  
T.J有点怵，柯蒂斯的侵占力让他始料不及，才过去没几分钟的亲吻让他心有余悸，他有点点后悔主动勾引对方了。  
柯蒂斯没让他失望。  
虽然进入的过程中柯蒂斯显得很有耐心，但当他插到底之后，T.J几乎没得到多少的适应时间，对方就快速的动了起来。  
T.J很紧，他太久没做了，这太吃力了，为了不这么早发出丢人的声音，他开始学习柯蒂斯接吻的风格不管不顾的啃咬起来。骑乘位让他吞的很深，柯蒂斯的老二又长又翘，像是顶到他的胃里了。他感觉肠壁几乎被抻展似的，那个要命的小点无所遁形，不然为什么每一回合都能那么狠的碾压到它。  
T.J不由自主皱着眉头，他随着身下的人的顶弄上下颠簸，又痛又爽，几乎没时间再去想别的了，口水不自主的从他的嘴角流出来，又被拼命吻他的人送回嘴里。  
柯蒂斯离开他的嘴，开始吸他的颈窝，T.J的身子瞬间一颤，下身挺翘的老二又硬了几分。柯蒂斯叼着那块肉拽着吮咬，同时腰部一个用力狠顶，T.J一个没忍住就喊出了声音，一发不可收拾的呜咽出声。他的手从两人中间伸下去，握住他自己急切的上下撸动。  
柯蒂斯依然不出一点声音，只有粗重的呼吸和精神抖擞的阴茎彰显着他的兴奋，他放开那块肉转移到对方的胸口，T.J不得不松开手抱住对方的头。小小的乳尖被侵略者不怎么温柔的欺负着，粗糙的舌苔刮过，牙齿磨咬着，狠狠吸拽着，另一个则被他碾在手指之间，就像十几分钟前他碾灭那个烟头一样用力。  
T.J倒抽着气，手指无意识的掐在对方的背部肌肉里，他几乎除了呼吸和哽咽没空干别的了，他可怜的小东西除了刚才的看顾没受到一点重视，只能在激烈的运动中上下摇晃着蹭在柯蒂斯和他自己的小腹上寻求慰藉。  
他怀疑柯蒂斯的家伙可能是带电，而且蹭过那里的速度又快又狠，每一次都让他忍不住大声叫出来。  
令人印象太过深刻的快感从乳尖涌来，顺着脊椎爬上来，由欲望中心传上来，他的脑袋要被烧着了。  
——真是要命，他再也没时间去想什么混蛋不混蛋了。


End file.
